Coup de foudre
by narusasulov
Summary: Une histoire de ... Coup de foudre MDR venez lire et vous saurez


************sérieusement vous avez déjà vu un enfant démon. Moi personnellement non...

Pourquoi je vous pose la question car il paraît qu'il existe dans un monde ultérieur au notre un enfant démon y habite. Je vous raconte son histoire.

Une colline,e, sur cette colline un fleuve passe, ce fleuve viens des hauts plateaux là où Naruto Uzumaki, 15 ans, orphelin, blond aux yeux bleus grand et finement musclé, venait se réfugier lors des coups dur.

Aujourd'hui ce n'était pas un coups dur douloureux, c'était le coups de foudre. L'heureuse élue vous me dîtes? Non c'est l'heureux élu. Oui Naruto Uzumaki que tout le monde haïssait, n'approchais pas, avait eut le coups de foudre. Vous me dîtes qui, c'est bon je vais pas le garder pour moi.... Ah les jeune de nos jours...C'est Sasuke Uchiwa, brun au yeux noir, une peau très blanche, il est taciturne, il reste enfermé dans son mutisme, et Naruto c'était mis en tête de sortir avec le chéri de ses dames.

Naruto le mec le plus impopulaire du lycée, le plus détesté; le plus repousser de tous voulais sortir avec the new star of the Highschool, vraiment il ne réfléchissait pas vraiment cet enfant « démoniaque ».

Et oui Naruto est notre enfant démon, il est mis renard mis humain. Mais ce n'est pas un monstre il n'est pas méchant ni gentil, juste Naruto. Cet enfant est un enfant comme les autres; l'amour l'as touché, dommage que l'on ne choisisse pas la cible il aurait sans doute pris une jolie renarde et aurais pris sa forme de yôkai pour elle et le tour étais joué. Mais l'amour est un sentiment instable qui fais le malheur de plusieurs gens ( et yôkai voyez Naruto )mais lorsqu'il est réciproque c'est le plus grand bonheur que l'on puisse connaître.

C'est en pensant a cette phrase que Naruto se mis a s'adresser aux chutes d'eau : « Pourquoi lui !!!! Pourquoi Uchiwa, pourquoi un homme, pourquoi...pourquoi moi hein??? Pourquoi l'amour me tombe dessus. Les autres m'évitent il a beau être arriver ce matin toutes les fille (et moi) lui courent après. Moi on me rejette, me repousse et tout ce que ce putain d'amour trouve a faire c'est ce pointer....Raaaah j'en ai marre...Pourquoi sa tombe toujours sur moi ce genre de connerie ? Si dieu existe il fait mal son boulot, la distribution de malchance est pas très équilibrée, ou alors je ne sais pas ce que je lui est fais mais il m'en veut. Pffff ça m'énerve je veux juste que ça redevienne comme avant, je ne veux pas que les autres lui disent que sous ce bonnet deux oreilles de renard se cachent ni cette queue que je met autour de ma taille et un pantalon trop large pour la cacher. Je ne veux pas qu'il me rejette.

Dieu si tu existes et si t'es pas trop occupé a me porter la poisse aide moi putain. »

Naruto regarda l'heure sur son téléphone : quinze heure vingt. Il avait cours dans quarante minute et le temps de revenir au lycée La feuille il mettrais une bonne demi heure, il préféra y aller c'était plus prudent bien que son professeur principale Mr Hatake n'était pas l'as de l'arrivage ( sa existe pas - -' ) à l'heure, prudence est mère de sureté. Il se mit en marche et arriva donc a La feuille pour quinze heure cinquante cinq. Et il fut dans sa salle quelque instant plus tard. Assis a son bureau au fond a gauche près de la fenêtre, car comme cela pendant ces heure de cours interminable il pouvait s'évader être libre d'être ce qu'il voulait ce qu'il répétait souvent a ces professeur lorsque ceux-ci lui faisait une remarque étais que l'on enlève pas un homme ses rêves ni sa liberté de pensée. Naruto était un élève qui ne s'intéressait a rien mais avais une habilité a trouver des phrases assez philosophique...Mais une fois en dehors de la classe il devenait très « con » question age mental on dirait trois ou quatre ans... La cloche de l'établissement retentit et les élèves rentrèrent en classe mais il le virent et tout de suite arrêtèrent leurs babillage, se turent et s'assirent en silence. Sasuke était rester dans le couloir comme le veut la coutume avant qu'il ne se présente a la classe... Comment Naruto connait son nom … Il l'a simplement entendu lors d'un échange entre Tsunade leurs principale et Hatake ce matin en disant qu'il arriverait cet après midi au premier cour ( celui de 4,00h) et que Sasuke attendrait en étude en attendant l'heure et là Naruto l'avais vu. Voilà c'est simple. Naruto a la réaction des autres eut les larmes aux yeux, pleura un peu même si l'habitude y était cela le ferais toujours pleurer cette indifférence. C'est avec quinze minutes de retard que Hatake daigna se montrer il présenta alors Sasuke les Raisons de pourquoi il arrivait deux mois plus tard et Sasuke lui lança un regard et lui dit d'un ton sec ; « c'est bon étale pas ma vie. Je suis Uchiwa Sasuke et j'ai 15 ans voilà vous savez tout » Kakashi lui dit de chercher une place toujours un peu retourné de l'audace de Sasuke. Les filles crièrent de grand Ici, mais refusa sans aucune politesse et le vis. Il remarqua ce garçon pas comme les autres, il avait les yeux rouges il devait avoir pleurer? Blond les yeux océans si envoutant euh Sasuke divague...Et le seul a ne pas lui crier un grand ici . Il regarda mieux ce gars et le vit qu'il regardait perdu dans ses pensée. Il ne vit donc pas Sasuke s'assoir a côté de lui ni les élève faire les yeux rond et se taire. Mais le silence le tira de ses songes et là le vis. Sasuke Uchiwa assit a côté de lui : « Dis t'es sur tu veux t'assoir la ? Je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux t'assoir ailleurs.

-Dis le si tu ne veux pas que je m'assoies ici mais sa vaut mieux ici que par terre.

-Je ne dis pas que je ne veux pas ...Mais... On verra si tu voudra toujours rester a côté de moi après ce que …

-Oo euh ouais si tu veux mais je m'en fiche je m'assois là et c'est tout.

-O////O Comme tu veux je m'en fiche. Moi c'est Uzumaki Naruto et toi Sasuke je sais ^^ Bah soit le bienvenu, mais compte pas sur moi pour t'aider en contrôle (xP). »

Sasuke le regarda interloquer depuis quand des gens aussi gentils pouvaient pleurer ? Pourquoi ce beau blond avait pleuré quelque minutes avant a en juger ses yeux, ses yeux d'un magnifique bleu océan, des yeux si...envoutant ? Sasuke se sentais bizarre mais n'osa pas relever ou bien même aller a l'infirmerie...Ce sentiment n'étais tous simplement que trop bien, le sentiment de se perdre dans les yeux de ce Naruto...

« Sasuke Uchiwa puis je vous demander de sortir au moins une feuille pour faire semblant de travailler au lieu de divaguer

-Ta gueule! Je travaille vous avez dis : « Ah le icha-icha paradise quelle beau livre, bien soit passons commençons la leçon aujourd'hui se sera sur le registre fantastique. Sasuke Uchiwa puis je vous demandez de sortir au moins une feuille pour faire semblant de travailler au lieu de divaguer ? » Pas si difficile pff je vous jure ... »

Le prof choquer ne releva pas et ne finis pas son cours correctement. Il disait que les chiens et la chats ne pouvait êtres bleu mais que les cochon d'Inde si alors Sasuke en eut marre et repartis dans sa divagation sur Naruto. Celui ci ne faisait guère attention au cours et regardait par la fenêtre. Et en regardant ses yeux et son sourire qu'il avait perdu Sasuke déduisit que le blond ne devait pas avoir une vie très facile. Il allait lui demander si il était pensionnaire quand la sonnerie retentit faisant se réveiller Naruto qui pris ses affaires et partit dans le dortoir ( eh oui première heure et dernière heure de cours de l'après midi) Sasuke compris que le blond étais donc bien pensionnaire.

Il irait le voir ce soir ou tout a l'heure dans sa chambre.

La sienne étais la numéro 7, quelqu'un y étais déjà mais il s'en contre fichait, il se ferait peut être un ami enfin. C'est la que devant la porte d'une chambre il vit Naruto ébahit les yeux si grand ouverts et là explosa en larmes.

Sasuke fidèle a soit même alla le voir et lui demanda sans perdre son masque de je m'en foutiste, ce qu'il n'allait pas. Il releva les yeux vers l'endroit que Naruto Fixait de tout son être inconsciemment. Et compris, il était dans la chambre du blond Sasuke s'autorisa un micro sourire et demanda gentiment a Naruto : « Tu ne veux pas que je sois dans ta chambre ? Je peux toujours changer ( bah ouais Sasuke c'est pas un sale type)

-Non, c'est que tu viens d'arriver et d'être dans ma chambre c'est pas bien vu des yeux de tout le monde.

-C'est aux yeux de tout le monde que l'on dit ^^ ( Au regard boudeur du blond Sasuke compris tout les petits événement de l'heure précédente : Le coup de Foudre )Et je me fiche de ce que les autres peuvent bien en penser de pourquoi je dors dans la chambre d'un mec ou il y a deux lits deux bureaux une chambre pour deux quoi. Je vois pas le mal...

-(Naruto toujours en pleur) Merci Sasuke.

- =) »

Ils entrèrent donc dans la chambre ou Naruto lui montra son lit, son armoire, son bureau, et la salle de bain.

Quand Sasuke et Naruto entrèrent dans la salle de bain, Sasuke eut des pensées assez perverse envers ce cher Naru et se mis a saigner du nez. Naruto paniquer par la vue du sang et ce qu'il pourrait ce passer courut vers la pharmacies de la salle de bain chercher du coton et manque de chance en revenant tombe littéralement sur Sasuke et, Dieu si il existe en veut a Naruto, car celui ci sans le vouloir embrasse Sasuke dans sa chute. Naruto vira au rouge puis au vert et au bleu pour repasser dans une teinte rouge puis le blanc et tomba dans les pommes...

Sasuke lui n'ayant que les joues ( sa Figure^^) complètement rouge porta celui ci dans son lit et s'attela a la taches qu'étais de retenir de croquer ce bout de gars sur le lit.

La porte fut frappé, Sasuke alla ouvrir et un garçon de son âge lui dit qu'il voulait lui parler, Sasuke ferma la porte et écouta le jeune homme. Celui ci lui appris tout ce qu'étais Naruto c'est a dire un démon renard. Sasuke rigola un instant puis sans la moindre gène n'attendis pas la fin de l'histoire, réouvris la porte et rentra.

La Naruto toujours sur le lit reprenais peut a peut connaissance.

« Tu vas mieux Naruto no baka ?

-Teme Sasuke... oui je vais mieux O//////O

-Bien c'est bon t'as pas besoins de rougir c'est qu'un baiser y en aura d'autre et c'était surement pas le...

-C'était.

-C'était?

-Oui le premier.

-désolé je pouvais pas savoir.

-Je vais prendre ma douche tu m'en veux pas?

-Va prendre ta douche.

-Thank you ^^ »

Naruto entra dans la salle de bain. Sasuke ne croyait pas l'histoire que lui avait raconter l'autre type, Naruto sanguinaire, Naruto qui as tués ses parents, Naruto qui n'étais juste que Naruto. Et D'après ce type il aurait des oreilles et une queue? Et alors C'est toujours Naruto. On ne change pas un homme ou un démon a devenir quelque chose d'autre on le fais par dépit. La gentillesse de Naruto lorsqu'il est avec Sasuke, ou est elle lorsqu'il est en casse et qu'il essaye de retenir ses larmes sans grand succès? Il la retiens juste pour leur donner ce qu'ils veulent. Mais ce que Naruto montre de lui n'est pas le vrai Naruto. Même S'il a une queue, des oreilles de renard ( je vais essayer de voir il doit être trop mignon)qu'est ce que cela peut faire, il est mignon gentil tout ce que eux humains qui cherchent a contourner leur peur de l'inconnu.

« Je te ferais changer !! »#Naruto#

C'est la qu'il entendit : « Sasuke, dans mon armoire il y a des serviette tu m'en file une je l'ai oublié. Je serais sortis d'habitude mais là on va éviter#surtout que je te kiff et que je veux pas tu me vois sans mon bonnet ni mon pantalon#

-OK Naruto je rentre. »

La boulette Naruto n'avais pas pensé à sa Sasuke allait entré le voir et se moqué, être dégouté de lui, s'enfuir et ne plus revenir dans ce Lycée...

« Ahh trop kawaii t'es oreilles et ta queue c'est des fausse non, trop beau ton cosplay de neko ou renard peut être c'est plus en accord avec la queue# jouons, même si il est Kawaii, on va dire je crois c'est un cosplayeur#

-Oui c'est sa un cosplay ^^( en plus il me trouve kawaii O//O)

-Ta serviette.

-Merci. »

Sasuke sortit de la salle de bain, commença a devenir rouge puis jaune et orange puis repassa au rouge et son nez saigna comme si il voulait se vider. Sasuke se trouva très con sur le moment, mais qu'il étais mignon son Naruto kistune x3.

Naruto sortit de la salle de bains les oreille a l'air et la queue qui sortait de son pantalon. Sasuke n'y fit pas attention ce qui ravi le blond, qui lui croyait que Sasuke croyait qu'il aimé les Cosplay ( pas besoins de déguisement x3) Naruto ne chercha pas il alla dans son armoire mis sa queue autour de son ventre, mis son bonnet et dis a Sasuke qu'il fallait aller manger maintenant ( 20,00H) Sasuke acquiesça et ils allèrent en direction du self.

Sur le trajet ils parlèrent de tout est n'importe quoi, et arriver au self bruyant quelque chose que Sasuke n'avez jamais vu se produisit.

A l'entrée du blond tout le monde se tut, la file se dissipa le laissant passer , essayant de ne pas le toucher. Et Sasuke étant a suite .

Quand ils furent aux présentoirs, les élèves se mirent a parler derrière leur dos.

« A ton avis il sait pour Naruto?

-Pour le monstre je pense pas il traine avec lui.

-C'est abusé on devrait lui dire qu'il n'est pas a rester avec lui »

Sasuke fulminait Naruto était au bord des larmes...

Sasuke céda le premier et s'écria : « Je sais voilà vous êtes content sa ne me gène pas ce n'est pas un monstre c'est un être normal c'est Naruto. Ses parents devaient s'aimer et quel qu'ils soient et c'est pour cela que Naruto est ici et je les remercie encore de ce qu'il ont fait le jour ou il on voulu Naruto .

-tu savais?

-Je savais.

-IIIl SAVAIS ET IL EST PAS PARTIT ( cris de la foule qui pète un câble)

-oui je savais on dirait un beug MDR ^^

-Et tu n'es pas partit mais pourquoi... »

Pas besoin d'un dessin si je vous dit qu'il embrasse vous comprendrais que Naruto est mort de honte mais content.

Sasuke arrêta de l'embrasser le regarda dans les yeux, qui soit disant étais si bleu....

Naruto lui posa l'ultime question qui tue : « Pourquoi?

-le Coup de Foudre »

_**FIN**_


End file.
